This invention relates to a latching system suitable for use on a luggage article, particularly in a latching console which may be attached to one section of a luggage article, such as an attache case or the like, for releasably securing that section to another section of the article.
It is known to use a latching console, for example, on the front wall of a body section of an attache or like case, for releasably securing that section to a hinged lid of the case. Such consoles commonly include a central handle-mounting structure, a pair of spaced latch assemblies at opposite sides of the handle structure, respectively, for cooperation with fixed hasps or keepers on the hinged lid, and actuator means for moving the latch assemblies between latching and unlatching positions with respect to the hasps. The consoles may also include a locking means, frequently in the form of a combination lock or locks, for securing against unauthorized opening of the luggage article.
Various forms of latching consoles are known. The latching assemblies may, for example, include sliding or pivoting latches, and these may be operated individually by flip-up, swivel or sliding-type actuators. Alternatively, the latches may be linked together through the console for operation in unison by a single actuator, which may be positioned centrally of the console, and a single lock may be provided for preventing unauthorized operation of the actuator. Known latching consoles are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,860, to Atkinson, issued Jan. 19, 1971 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,505 to Gehrie et al., issued June 8, 1976, the latter being commonly assigned herewith.
There are various design criteria to be accommodated in latching consoles for luggage articles. Thus, for example, space considerations are a factor, and in particular the console mechanism should have a minimum thickness so as not to protrude unduly from the wall of the article to which it is attached. This consideration is of particular relevance in consoles where the latch assemblies are linked together for operation in unison and a linking mechanism must be included in the console. Further, the console mechanism should be simple to operate and reliable in operation.
The present invention is directed particularly toward a latching system which can be incorporated in a latching console for a luggage article with a view toward accommodating the above and other relevant criteria.